


Vows

by lookinginthelight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinginthelight/pseuds/lookinginthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose & the Doctor exchange vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

"Rose, I've only got one life." He stops and smiles at her. Rose knows the rest. "And if I had a hundred more, I'd still spend them with you." He looks down at his paper.

"I will always protect you. I will keep you safe and warm and happy. You will always have a home. You will always have a family. Even if it's just with me, wandering 'round some planet we've never seen before. I will never leave you." Rose sees tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "I will never, never leave you." He closes his hand around what he's written down.

He speaks more quickly now. "I will dance like a fool with you when In The Mood plays, I will buy you chips every time you want them, I'll never use the word 'domestic' again, I will take your hand and run as fast as I can with you by my side. Rose Tyler, I will love you." He closes his eyes and a tear escapes.

"I will love you." He cups Rose's face in his hand. She closes her eyes and lets herself relax into his touch. "I will love you, I will love you,  _I will love you._ " He pauses. Rose opens her eyes.

" **I promise.** "

\--

"Doctor?" His eyes move up to meet hers. "I will be your hand to hold. When you are lonely, I'll be with you. When you're sad, I'll tell really awful jokes until you laugh." He responds with a soft chuckle.

"When you're angry, I'll calm you down." The Doctor straightens himself, and Rose is sure his serious face is a guise. "When you're afraid I will hold you until you feel safe." The Doctor bows his head, then looks up with new tears in his eyes. Rose can't help herself- her hands fly forward to smooth his hair- now she's almost crying too.

"When you invent something new, I'll always be interested. When you tell me to eat something I've never heard of, I'll trust you." Rose pauses when he laughs. "If we are ever separated, I will always come back to you." Rose presses her hand up against his chest- always feeling for that single, human, heartbeat.

"I will love you for  _everything you are_." She takes his hand.

" **I promise**."


End file.
